Song Soldier/Bio
The Song dynasty ruled China from 960-1279. During this period of time, Chinese soldiers made the first use of gunpowder weapons, including bombs, guns, rockets, and land mines. The Song Dynasty finally fell to the Mongols in 1279, who employed some of the gunpowder weapons they captured in their later conquests. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hussites (by SPARTAN 119) Hussites: Song Dynasty Warrior: Five Hussite Rebels wheel a Bombard along a road. Over the next hill, five Song Dynasty soldiers lie in wait with a shot cannon at the ready. The Song Warriors fired the shot cannon, the blast of shot killing two Hussites. The Hussite bombard gunner fired the cannon, impacting the shot cannon and blowing it apart, killing a Song Warrior manning the gun. The Song soldiers charge at the weakened group of Hussites. Only to be greeted by a volley of hand cannon and arbalest fire. A Song soldier armed with a quiang is taken down with a hand cannon shot to the chest. A Song soldier returns fire with repeating crossbow, killing a Hussite hand cannon gunner. . The Chinese crossbowman, however, is struck down by a bolt from an arbalest . A Hussite picks up a pike and attempts to impale a charging Song Warrior, but the Song warrior fires his fire lance, killing the Hussite pikeman with a blast of shot. . The last Hussite attacks the Song soldier with the fire lance. The soldier draws his Jian, but the Hussite gets his longsword around the jian and stabs the Chinese soldier through the chest. The last Song soldier disarms the Hussite with a meteor hammer, pulling away his sword. The Hussite dodges a blow with from the meteor hammer and grabs as spiked flail. The Song soldier makes an overhead attack with the meteor hammer, missing and leaving his head exposed. The Hussite strikes the Song soldier over the head with the flail, crushing his skull and killing him instantly. WINNER: Hussite Rebel Expert's Opinion The Hussites won easily due to highly superior weapons, and marginal amounts of superiority in armor, training, and tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samurai (by MilenHD) The Battle starts at abounded rice farm somewhere in China,5 Song Dynasty Warriors were sent by their emperor to scout the area for the Japanese invaders.Not far away a group of 5 samurais were thinking to make their base here,but their knew they aren't alone and suddenly one of his comrades falled to the ground with bol sticking out of his neck. Samurai:1234 Song:12345 The samurais turned and saw 5 Chinese warriors of the Song Dynasty,they didn't stop shooting their crossbows,but all bounced off Samurais superior armor,the samurais responded with shooting their yumis and killing 1 Song warrior in the heart,while the others retreated. Samurai:1234 Song:1234 While the Song warriors retreated,the samurais followed them and the leader loaded his bajouzutsu pistol and while incoming closer to shoot the Song warrior,he was ambushed by other wielding a qiang,and while he falled in the muddy water,his pistol was untouched and he shoot him in the heart killing him instantly and the other samurai gave him a hand,to get up,but his comrade was shoot in the back by a fire lance. Samurai:123 Song:123 The Samurai pulled his katana and charged at the Song warrior,while he was reloading,he was stabbed with the katana and than sliced in half.As the samurai turned he saw his comrade being stabbed by qiang and he falled dead before his eyes. Samurai:12 Song:12 As both of them charged,not far away a Samurai and Song warrior were fighting with naginata and qiang,both seemed even except the samurai swung fast and sliced the Cinese's throat and than he rushed to safe his leader from death. Samurai:12 Song:1 While the Song thrusted his qiang,the qiang was sliced in half by the katana,seeing that he was going to be overwhelmed by the Japanese,the Song warrior pulled his jian and than made a slide attack knocking both Samurais,and than he stabbed one of them with his jian killing him. Samurai:1 Song:1 Seeing all of his comrades are dead the samurai,was angered,but he didn't allow the emotions to overwhelm him,and than both of them started fighting with their respective swords,with niether of them taking an advantage.They fought for 8 minutes but the samurai decapitated the Song warrior's legs,the legless Chinese tried to crawl away,but he was stabbed in the back by the katana. Samurai:1 Song: The samurai cleaned his katana and walked away. Expert's Opinion While the Song Dynasty Warriors were more experianced,they never faced opponent like the Samurai,who defeated them in every category.Also the samurai defeated the Mongols,and the Song Dynasty falled pretty easy under Mongol rule. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios